Heridas del corazón
by angel-Utau
Summary: Tras meses de una aparente calma, varios recuerdos de su pasado asolan a Rin rompiéndole lentamente por dentro, sin que nadie pueda sacarle de ese bucle de dolor... ¿O si? Este fic participa en el reto: Sobre los Enamorados, del foro El Portal a Gehenna


**Autor:** angel-Utau

**Palabras:** 2,658

**Disclaimer:** Blue exorcist no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Kazue Kato.

**_Advertencias: _**_Ligero OOC._

* * *

_Suspiró relajadamente mientras oía el cantar de los pájaros, la brisa marina acariciaba su rostro y la calidez de la arena de la playa relajaba su cuerpo; nada ni nadie podrían arruinar ese momento de paz._

_Nada...Ni nadie..._

-¡Okumura!- El chico se enderezó estrepitosamente sobre su asiento, recto como el palo de una escoba, con la respiración agitada y un ligero rastro de saliva por la comisura de su boca -El examen está a la vuelta de la esquina, y precisamente usted no es el más indicado para darse el lujo de dormir en la clase. Una sola cabezada más y quedará suspenso para todo el trimestre.

-S-si

Está bien, nada ni nadie salvo los profesores y sus gritos.

Después de casi un mes en el que había conseguido entregar todos los trabajos y ejercicios de, no solo las clases para exorcistas, sino también las del bachillerato, y mantenerse despierto durante todas y cada una de ellas, va y regresa el insomnio. Bueno, "insomnio"; más bien cosas poco agradables sobre las que pensar.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía evitar volver a escuchar esa dulce voz que le llamaba, no podía evitar recordar su aroma a lima, ni la calidez de sus sonrisas. Varias escenas pasadas volvían a su mente; los perezosos días tirados en el suelo, con su largo cabello rubio esparcido por este; los días de fiestas en lo que lanzaban fuegos artificiales y sus ojos azules se iluminaban con los cientos de colores que surcaban el cielo; las tardes de verano y sus cálidos labios moviéndose sobre él.

Esa época había sido de las más felices que atesoraba, nadie se le acercaba, pero ella... Ella veía lo bueno que había en él, miraba más allá de las primeras impresiones; pero las peleas en las que acababa metido, generalmente por querer proteger a alguien, acabaron con ellos.

No fue fácil superarlo, pero tampoco extremadamente difícil. No es que no le hubiese importado su relación, sino que al no haberlo contado, nadie se la recordaba. Lo peor fue que durante meses, después de su ruptura, ella volvía con él, y cuando se cansaba lo volvía a dejar tirado, a su antojo; aunque se fue acostumbrando a la situación, no podía dejar de quererla, casi de una manera masoquista ,y cada vez que lograba olvidarla ella volvía para abrir las viejas heridas, y él como un tonto enamorado de un recuerdo la seguía ciegamente. Y de nuevo había vuelto a caer.

Hacía unas semanas, cuando volvía de hacer la compra su voz le sorprendió. Al principio creía que se trataba de un error, pero al darse la vuelta se chocó con sus orbes azul mar y su sonrisa radiante. Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales como los estudios, estaba sorprendida de su cambio, y al llegar a la Veracruz le propuso quedar otro día; y así volvió a empezar su cruel juego _"__Ni contigo, ni sin ti"._

El atronador sonido del timbre que finalizaba las clases le hizo regresar al mundo real. Aunque este tampoco era nada agradable. Veía a cada minuto como Shiemi miraba de forma soñadora hacia Yukio y como este no se enteraba de nada, probablemente no se enteraría de los sentimientos de su amiga ni aunque le pusiese un cartel con luces de neón en las narices. ¿De que le servían las gafas si no podía ver algo tan obvio como que Shiemi estaba enamorada de él? Era un completo Idiota. Claro que no era el único; Aunque Suguro daba algo de miedo con esa actitud, había un par de chicas que le echaba miradas furtivas, pero estaba tan concentrado memorizando las aburridas palabras de cualquier libro que ni se había fijado, Konekomaru no se fijaba en ninguna chica, el amaba a los gatos, y Shima... bueno. Pero él estaba destrozado.

Cada noche el dolor iba a más, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía la mente en estado de ebullición, no podía concentrase en las batallas y siempre acababa en la enfermería con algún hueso roto; pero por desgracia para él, los anestésicos no podían llevarse el escozor de las lágrimas que retenía en su ojos, ni el horrible ardor de su garganta cada vez que la bilis huía de su cuerpo enfermizo; el dolor de sus brazos sin moverse no era nada comparado con el de su corazón, que cada día, se quebraba más sin detenerse. Estaba en estado de depresión, y se avergonzaba de ello, pero no podía evitar hacer lo que hacía; tras varias semanas había descubierto la_ ''cura''_ para sus recuerdos; cuando estaba agotado caía en inconsciencia, ergo no soñaba.

¿Cómo agotarse? Fácil. Había dejado de comer, se sometía a una gran cantidad de ejercicio, e incluso a veces había llegado al extremo de drenar sangre.

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, matándose lentamente.

-Oye tú.- La voz de Izumo llegaba lejana a sus oídos- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Con algo de esfuerzo, giró el cuello en su dirección. Estaba sentada en la camilla de al lado sujetándose el brazo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y varias heridas por las piernas.

Izumo giró bruscamente la cabeza la sentir la penetrante mirada de sus ojos.

-No es como si me importase, así que...

-Si no te importa ¿para qué preguntas?

-Se le llama educación. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

-Claro que si. Espera, ¿me estas llamando maleducado?

-Por supuesto- su voz adquirió ese tono característico de altanería- Si alguien te pregunta qué te pasa, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es contestar, y si no quieres hacerlo, di simplemente que no quieres decirlo.

-Si no te importa lo que me pase no tenías que haberte molestado en preguntarme desde un principio; eso es de ser hipócrita.

Le miró furibunda, como si quisiese matarle; estaba a punto de contestar cuando entró la enfermera. Rin cerró los ojos y se giró, aparentemente con esfuerzo a los ojos de Izumo; no apartaba la vista de él, intrigada y molesta por la pregunta que le había formulado, ¿por qué le había preguntado si no le importaba? Bueno, la verdad es que se veía bastante mal, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, estaba muy pálido, y llevaba varios días yendo a la enfermería por las tardes. Obviamente era algo preocupante, incluso Suguro había preguntado alguna vez a Shiemi por si ella sabía algo.

-Bien Kamiki, parece que tienes el hombro dislocado, y es bastante grave, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de venir hasta aquí tu sola.

-Eso es porque es una maldita testaruda.

-¡Nadie te ha pedido opinión!- la enfermera tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que se lanzase sobre el chico para golpearle hasta matarlo.

-Relájate Kamiki. Tendrás que quedarte un par de días aquí; aparte de la dislocación tienes las heridas de las piernas infectadas de miasma, y hay que extraerlo y desinfectar las heridas y las zonas próximas a estas.

Izumo chasqueó al lengua molesta; ¿tenía que quedarse? Eso significaba no ir a clases, ni a misiones, es decir que se le acumularía el trabajo y Suguro se metería con ella por haber quedado herida; por no contar con que tendría que soportar al Okumura mayor casi todos los días. No podía haberle ido peor.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que había creído, Rin no pasaba todo el día en la enfermería; venía de vez en cuando por las tardes completamente agotado, o lesionado; pero aunque sus heridas eran más graves que las de ella, gracias a su condición de demonio se curaba a una velocidad envidiable por cualquier humano. Pero lo más preocupante era que algunas tardes, ya casi entrada la noche, venía arrastrado por Yukio completamente inconsciente. Esos días Izumo no podía dormir, se dedicaba a esperar a que Rin despertase para luego dormir; pero por alguna razón, una vez despertaba de su sueño no volvía a cerrar los ojos. Sin saber porqué no podía apartar su mirada de él, se veía tan débil y frágil que sentía la absurda necesidad de levantarse y abrazarle, pero, aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo hiciese, su orgullo era demasiado fuerte y nunca se lo permitiría.

El reloj de la pared indicaba que eran las once de la noche; con un suspiro cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en la mesilla, colocó la almohada y se tumbó con la intención de dormir. Casi por inercia, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, esperando a que el joven demonio entrase por ella, fuera consciente o arrastrado por alguien. Inmediatamente borró esos pensamientos de su mente, reprochándose a sí misma. No estaba muy segura del por qué, si había sido antes o después de tener que quedarse allí, si había sido por el roce que había adquirido estos últimos días, en los que habían tenido largas conversaciones donde había empezado a conocerle... pero estaba segura de que (increíblemente) empezaba a sentir, algo que creía ser amor.

Cuando empezaba a coger el sueño la puerta se abrió estruendosamente, sobresaltándola.

Por el marco apareció Shura cargando a un Rin inconsciente. Con rapidez se levantó para ayudarla y pasó uno de los brazos del chico por su hombro causándole bastante dolor en su hombro, que aún no estaba del todo recuperado; apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y le llevó hasta la camilla.

Shura suspiró exageradamente y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

-Este chico es imbécil. Si no fuera por su estado le metería un buen puñetazo para aclarar su ideas.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- Shura era su oportunidad de averiguarlo, ya que Yukio se había negado a decirla más de _tiene varios problemas,_ ¡cómo si no se hubiese dado cuenta de eso!

-Al parecer mal de amores.

-¿Cómo que mal de amores?

-Siiiii... Según he podido entender y sonsacarle, hace tiempo estuvo saliendo con una tipa, una tal Sakura. Al principio todo era muy Happy y bla bla bla, esas cosas empalagosas que te hacen vomitar arcoíris, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero al final resultó que la chica le dejó por meterse en peleas, y empezó a jugar con él:_ que si ahora salgo contigo, que si ahora te dejo otra vez porque me gusta este, que si quedo contigo y te hago creer que hemos vuelto pero en realidad solo quería pasar el rato._.. Una puta zorra en resumidas cuentas. Total, que aquí nuestro hijo de Satán, se reencontró con ella hace poco y volvió a caer en sus redes manipuladoras. Y ahora tiene una depresión muy grande, a tal punto de inanición y contarse las venas porque se siente un puto miserable que no sirve para nada, y que quiere caer inconsciente para evitar despertarse por las noche lleno de dolorosos recuerdos. Repito lo dicho, este chico necesita una buena hostia para serenarse; se está comportando peor que una cría de 12 años que trata de llamar al atención de sus padres.

-¡Pero eso es algo muy grave!

-Y no te lo niego-su rostro mostró una seriedad inquebrantable-, pero se está auto-compadeciendo y así no llegará a ninguna parte. Necesita que alguien le saque de ese bucle de una manera o de otra; además Yukio no tiene ni idea sobre esto y ...

Izumo iba a replicar cuando el teléfono móvil de Shura comenzó a sonar y tuvo que salir de la habitación para no volver a entrar.

El dolor de su cuerpo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sus párpados empezaban a abrirse con esfuerzo dándole una borrosa visión de una de las paredes de la enfermería. La ligera brisa que entraba por una de las ventanas dejó un rastro frío por todo su cuerpo; bueno, no por todo; una extraña calidez se extendía desde su mano izquierda hasta el antebrazo.

Trató de ignorarlo mientras despertaba sus sentidos, pero a medida que empezaba a recuperarlos, la cálida presencia parecía estar más cerca; con un poco de esfuerzo giró la cabeza hacia el lado para encontrarse con la escena más impredecible que sus ojos podrían observar.

Izumo estaba sentada en una silla, a su lado, con sus manos envolviendo la suya con cuidado, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.

Su primera reacción fue un ligero rechazo hacia ella; su mente relacionaba ese tipo de acciones con Sakura y un dolor insoportable le taladraba el alma cuando lo recordaba, pero aún así, no se deshizo del contacto.

Pese al rechazo del principio, la calidez de la chica relajaba sus músculos, y le infundía una corriente confusa de cariño; el rostro sereno de Izumo, su respiración pausada, su ligero olor a cereza y la suavidad de sus manos le infundían una paz, que durante todo este tiempo, le había sido desconocida.

Los parpados de la chica empezaron a temblar levemente hasta que se abrieron por completo dejando a Rin una clara visión de sus sus ojos granate, sin ninguna coraza de indiferencia o sarcasmo en ellos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Shura te trajo casi muerto, pero como te recuperas más rápido de lo normal...

-Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado. Pero creo poder luchar contra un demonio inferior, no estoy tan malparado, así que, mañana, o dentro de un rato, volveré a mi habitación.

-¿Y contra un humano?

-¿Eh?

-Te he preguntado que si aguantarías en una pelea contra un humano, sea normal o estudiante de la academia de exorcista.

-Si... vamos, si puedo contra un demonios, podré contra un humano ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Eso me lo pone más fácil.

-¿El qué te...

Rin no alcanzó a terminar la frese cuando la mano de Izumo le golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla.

Su rostro ardía por el efecto del golpe, claro que no había sido para tanto, tal vez para un humano si hubiese sido una buena bofetada, pero no para él. Aún así lo que más le dolía era el dolor y la calidez en los ojos de la chica.

-Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo y no Shura la que te ha abofeteado. No puedes hacerte esto. Entiendo que esa chica te hiciese daño, pero hay millones de personas manipuladoras en el mundo-Rin estaba a punto de hablar, pero le tapó la boca con la mano- Es cierto que en ese momento la gente te tachaba de monstruo y nadie se acercaba a ti, y que alguien viera todo lo bueno que tienes te hizo indecentemente feliz; pero ya no esta solo Rin, nos tienes a nosotros. Puede que al principio algunos te rechazaran, pero lo hicieron porque estaban ofendidos, porque parecía que no confiabas en ellos, y es justo lo que estas haciendo ahora. No era necesario que nos lo contaras, pero podías habernos pedido ayuda, lo único que estas haciendo es huir.

Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar los brazos de Izumo rodeaban su cuerpo en un abrazo reconfortante. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su mente despertara y la correspondiese; enterró la cabeza en su cuello mientras liberaba la tensión de su cuerpo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace poco? ¿Que si no me importaba lo que te pasase, para que te preguntaba?

-Si, me acuerdo, ¿por qué?

-Bueno... tal vez, al fin y al cabo, si que me importa lo que te pase.

Rin sentía como el corazón de Izumo martilleaba con fuerza contra su pecho, y poco a poco empezó a entender el significado de esas palabras.

Un momento de pánico cruzó por su mente, pero el recuerdo de los ojos de Izumo al despertar, y mirarle llenos de cariño lo borró por completo.

No olvidaría el daño que Sakura le hizo tan fácilmente, y no estaba seguro de poder llegar querer, todavía, a nadie como la había querido a ella, pero, por el momento dejaría que el calor de Izumo empezase a cerrar las heridas de su corazón.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado la cosa. He de decir que este es mi primer Hurt/Comfort y no sabía muy como escribirlo... Acepto cualquier tipo de opinión al respecto, más que nada para corregir en los siguientes de este tipo de fics.

Espero que os haya gustado. n.n

angel-Utau


End file.
